


First Dates?

by hariboo



Series: Let's Be Young Forever [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's not really sure what her and Thor's first date is? The party or the barbecue? In end does it matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between November and December of "It Could Be Sweet".

After the championship game, which the team wins — Thor threw a pass to Sam Wilson who practically flew across the field to score the winning touchdown — they decide to celebrate at Tony’s house because while Tony isn’t actually on the team or is really friends with anyone on said team his house is kinda the best for parties and he's always happy to host (Jane is pretty sure this filed under: Things Tony Does To Rebel), Thor doesn’t really ask her out. They go to the party though, kinda together. Thor because he’s on the team, Jane because he _invited_ her to the game, _everything that means_ , and Tony tells her she HAS TO (go to one of his parties) NOW. They have fun at the party. 

They leave the party together since Darcy was her ride to the game and her curfew is later than Jane's, and Thor offers. (Jane has a feeling that Darcy may have planned this.) And even with Loki ignoring them in the backseat, she feels likes it might mean something. Something date like.

She likes him and has a lot of fun with him, but he doesn’t really ask her out (again?) when he drops her off. 

She thinks it’s partly because Loki was in the backseat. He might have been ignoring them but he was still there, awake and aware, and when Jane said goodnight to both of them she was sure she hadn’t been the only one blushing because she had wanted to kiss Thor. Except. Loki. Backseat. No kiss. 

The next day however she gets a text inviting her to the team’s post season BBQ at Thor’s friend V’s house. She answers back _‘Yeah, sure! See you there!’_ and then cringes because was she supposed to want him to pick her up? One call to Darcy tells her that yes, she was supposed to want him to pick her up but Darcy also says, “Eh, don’t worry about it. It’s a barbecue and this way you can take me!”

So she does. They arrive at V’s house just as Steve’s parking so he waits for them and leads them to the back. He's been here before, many times from the looks of it. The St. Victor's house is big, way bigger than hers, Darcy's, and she knows from elementary school, Steve's too. 

Thor is already there. 

The weather is crisp, everyone’s wearing jackets and sweaters and Jane can’t help think that red is a really good colour on him. It highlights the gold of his hair and makes his eyes seem bluer somehow. Darcy shoves an elbow in Jane’s ribs and accuses her of staring. Next to them Steve coughs but doesn’t laugh. She smacks them both on the arm, takes a breath, and makes her way over to say hi.

Halfway across the huge yard (they even have a pool!) Thor notices her. 

“Jane! You made it!” he says, loudly, tossing the spatula he was holding to V and makes his way towards her. Jane’s aware of almost every pair of eyes turning towards them. 

She thinks of microscopes and how she likes working them, fiddling with the knobs to get the right zoom and clarity. She’s always liked them because she can control how and what she views what's under the lens.

Right now, she feels as if she’s what’s being viewed.

Right now, she hates them.

Time doesn’t slow as Thor makes his way to her or is she making her way to him? But the air between them seems thicker. Could be just the wind blowing stronger, but her nerve endings feel almost electrified. She bites the inside of her mouth.

When he finally reaches her, or is she reaching him, she smiles, “Hi,” and tries to ignore the looks they’re still getting. Most people looked away after the initial shout from Thor, but a few eyes remain on them. Microscopes suck.

“Hi,” he says back, grin wide. 

“So, were you cooking?” and Jane inwardly shakes her head, because, _wow, Foster, yes he was, you saw him!_

Thor looks back towards the grill where the smoke is rising thickly and V, now accompanied by Sif, is muttering. “Yes, are you hungry? I could go get you something. We have a few hotdogs done. Mostly V’s work. He very particular about who he lets grill.” He makes a face and wait, is he closer?

Jane’s stomach jumps. She didn’t eat lunch, knowing she was going to a barbecue, but now food seems like it would only sit heavily in her fluttering stomach. She shakes head. “Maybe later?” 

Licking her lips, she considers her options. “Got anything to drink?”

That grin is such a dangerous thing but Jane feels oddly elated that it’s currently aimed at her. 

“Sure, we got beer, sodas, and I think Fran’s playing bartender if you want anything else.”

She considers the beer — it would be her third one _ever_ — but she already feels a little drunk — that smile, seriously — and the chill in the air makes her shiver; her sweater feels too thin. And for once she doesn't have flannel underneath. Though, an outdoor barbecue in November might have not been the best time to start listening to Darcy's fashion advice. Still, it could just be his smile; it definitely is shiver worthy. “Would it be weird if I asked if there was coffee? It’s a little cold.”

He laughs, but it’s not mean or sharp. It kinda makes Jane want to bury herself in his side. “Of course! Come on, I’ll show you where it is.”

“Wait, are you sure that’s okay?” She hedges.

“I promise. I’m here all the time.” Thor touches her elbow — do not blush, Foster! — and leads her across the yard (she catches sight of Darcy talking to Bucky and Steve by some chairs) to the house. Inside it’s warm and she can feel goosebumps bloom across her arms at the change in the air. 

V’s kitchen is large and Thor looks at home in it as he turns the coffee machine on and pulls out two mugs from a cupboard. 

Jane smiles, “You don’t have do that.”

Thor sets the mugs down and turns to her, “Do what?”

“Make yourself one too.” She cups her elbows. The one he touched still kinda tingles and she rubs at the material. 

He leans on the counter towards her. She swallows. “I love coffee.”

“Really?”

He leans even closer and even though they’re not touching ( _at all_ , and how does he take up so much space even when there’s actual space between them. He has to be some scientific marvel.) Jane would swear on her telescope the air between them fricking hums.

“Really,” he answers her and behind them the coffee — Nespresso how the St. Victor family rolls apparently — machine announces it’s done. Thor moves back and pops another little capsule in and this time they wait it out in a comfortable (barely since her stomach is still jumping and maybe she should have asked for tea, but no way she’s doing that now) silence.

When he hands her a mug, he smiles and their fingers brush. More goosebumps flare under her sweater and she smiles up at him.

“Thank you.” 

Thor touches his mug to hers, “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” she repeats brightly, taking a slow sip. The coffee is warm and thick on her tongue. Yet the fact that Thor doesn’t look away from her as he does the same has her shivering again. Nodding to the backyard, head titling, she waits for him to lead her out. 

He doesn’t. They finish their coffees in the kitchen between strangely comfortable silences (so odd since during their tutoring sessions they talk so much) and talking about nothing really. When he asks if she wants another cup she finds herself nodding. This time they do head out, mugs in hand, and Thor’s fingers trail her shoulder just as they step outside. 

“I’d watch out for Fran or else he’ll make that coffee Irish.” He warns, smirking, and Jane has a feeling that’s exactly who he’s going to head to first. 

Where he touched her shoulder the skin feels too hot even as she walks out into the cool late-November air. She should have worn a thicker sweater. Also maybe an Irish coffee wouldn’t be so bad. Saying as much she makes him laughs, soft and warm, which makes her feel soft and warm, and when his arm brushes the small of her back, she leans into it; into him. 

In retrospect food, coffee, and drinks count as a first date, don’t they?


End file.
